The Next Heros
by ItsTGreeen
Summary: Holly is the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. The Titans have taken over the world, monsters running all over, and the gods have been destroyed. Now all humanity's fate is in the hands of the children of the prophecy. Will Holly and her new friends save the world and become the new gods, or will the die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Everything was changing, some for the best, but most was for the kind was in trouble now, now that we didn't have anyone to protect us. Before foe we know it, the world will end just like that. My mother has been telling me this, either to prepare me, or for scare me. I rather have it that she wants to scare me, because if she were to prepare me for what's going to happen, than I don't think that I'd be able to handle it. All my life I've been on the run because people want me dead, because i might be the reason the world can be saved, me and a few other people that my mother says i should meet because with that the one's who want us dead, the Titans will have an easier time finding us.

The last war for the Gods of Olympias hadn't gone as planed because they didn't make it. They were all destroyed. Demigods like my mom and dad had to try to help the mortals. That didn't work out as planed, and now humanity has been enslaved, and anyone who tries to escape for do anything that isn't within the law will be killed in seconds. It's pretty much hopeless being able to fight agency someone-something that isn't even able to die, but my mother _thinks_ that are able to stop the Titans for destroying the world as much as they have. She says that I am a hero, just like my father was.

My names Holly Jackson, daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. My father gave his life to protect the ones he loved, giving up everything, having a family and trying to be as happy as you can in Hell. He was and still is a true hero, and no one will ever forget that. he was the son of Poseidon god of the sea. My mother is the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. They found love and were able to maintain it, even though they had monsters and some gods who wanted them dead. In a way it's kind of romantic.

I don't know what I'd really call myself, maybe a semi-demigod, but I like it. I get some of my mother's wisdom and I can control water just like my father and is father were able to. I may not be as powerful as Kronos is, but again I'm not a giant angry god who eats people.

For the past year or so mom and I have lived in all of the states, and I really don't think that we will be able to hide for any longer. Soon enough someone will find us and kill us, or be so kind and let my great grandfather have us for lunch, though I do think that would be less painful, falling in a pit of nothingness for the rest of our miserable life.

Looking around I see a storm cloud above my head. It doesn't seam like any storm cloud that I have seen before, and trust me, I've seen a lot of them in just fifteen years. Anyway, the cloud was big, gray and black taking over the sky's for what seams to be thousands of miles, and for some reason I think that this cloud is all over the world, showing how crappy our lives are.

Suddenly i see something flash before my eyes. It doesn't look human, but again it doesn't look like a Titan either. It's a _huge_ green snakes with an expandable collar of white spikes around its neck. From where I stand it looked as if it could breath fire and their skin make it look like if you touched it it would be poisonous. This one looked as if it was eight feel long.

The next thing I knew was that the monster was spitting fireballs at me. One of the fireballs barley hit my leg but sent a rush of electric pain into my leg. me leg started to become numb, making it hard for me to run. I wanted to scream out of pain, but i couldn't if I didn't want to draw any attention to this. I tied to get up at the snake made it's way to me, but each time I failed, putting my leg in more pain as i fell on it. Death would be much kinder that this feeling, but I guess that's why the monster was made this way, to make you fee so much pain before it killed you.

_" CHILD OF THE PROPHECY," _the snake says to me, sending a shiver down my spine. It's bad enough that I'm scared of snakes, but this is just mind blowing. _" COME WITH ME, LORD KRONOS WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU."_

" Not a chance." I say trying to get up again, but I fail. This was it, I was either going to die because of this snake, or be taken away to Kronos. Why couldn't I have been born into a normal family who didn't have to worry about saving the world and having to run away from life. I was sick of running away from everything. If anything, It was time that I made my own path, showed that I wasn't scared of Kronos, that no matter how big and powerful there was one thing that would always be stronger that him. _Hope._

The whole thing happened so quickly that I didn't know what had happened until it was all over, until I wished that I was fast enough so run, or would have gotten home a while ago. It was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, my mother wouldn't have had to fight, to jump in front of me so that I could live, and now she's dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to do. Everything just stopped for me. _She is really dead _I thought to myself. My mother, my friend, my only family was gone. Fist was my father, now her. I have no one else. _Kronos __must pay _were the only words that i could think of. He had taken away everything that I cared about, so why shouldn't I do the same? Why should I take away his power?

I knew I wasn't able to do this by myself, running into a war with Titans and monsters all by myself? It was just plane stupid and I'd get myself kill in less than five minutes if anything. The a thought hit me. My mother had told me that there were others in the world like me, others that were destined to save the world and humanity. All that was left was to find the, and know that, that wont be easy to do, and if their parents haven't told them who, and what they are, that will make things even worse.

I ran to my house which was about two blocks away from where mom had died, and I went up to her room. She told me when i was younger that if anything happened to her, she wanted to to get this blue box, had some names and addresses of her old friends, and where they lives, and who their children were. I knew it was going to be a long shot because none of these people would stay in one place for too long, unless they wasted that state to be a new grave matter what, one thing about me and these kids that was the same was that there was a bounty for us, so we were never safe staying in one place to long. We would be lucky if we even got to stay in one place for a year.

The blue box wasn't very hard to find, mostly because it was stet on my mothers bed. Did she know that this was going to do?

My heart beats faster, and I'm hoping that it will stop, not just for today, or this second, but stop so I can be with my family, but again I need my heart to go on. No matter what I have to save the mortals. They never asked for any of this to happen, all they are, are just a bunch a play things for Kronos. He can care less if any of them die. All he want is power, and I won't let that happen. My dear old great grandfather had ruled way to long, now it's time for someone else to take over.

I open the box and find a few papers inside. I take one out saying Jason and Piper Grace. There is a picture of a man with ecstatic blond hair, electric blue eyes and a scar on the corner of his mouth. next to him is a lady with long brown hair, and bronze skin. They must be the other demigods who help my parent when they fought Gea, the Earth. A shiver runs down my spine. How the heck were they able to win? Anyway a picture of a boy, maybe a year or two older than me shows up. He has golden blond hair, the same electric blue eyes and his father, and tanned skin. His face though was angled just like his mothers. The paper said that his name was Flynn Grace.

Next are a couple that seam like they wouldn't fit well together. Leo and Reyna Valdez. The lady has piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. The man next to her is Hispanic with the same black hair as her just short, and dark eyes. Maybe the saying was right, ' opposites attract.' They had a daughter with black hair, and her father's looks, but the sternness of her mother. _Great _I tell myself. Her name was Izzabella Valdez.

The next names I new from somewhere. Hazel and Frank Zhang. The man, Frank is Asian-Canadian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which is military cut. The lady is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. They seam nice together. With them was a picture of a boy who had the same chocolate milk skin as his mother did, but the same dark eyes as his father, along with the baby face. His name was Sammy Zhang.

Another picture of a man, Travis Stole came up, but he didn't have a wife, just his two kids. The girl, Katie looked just like his, curly brown hair, blue eyes and a grin that made me feel strange, as if she were planning something. The boy on the other hand didn't look at all like his dad, so I wondered if it was his mom who he looked like. He has black hair, and brown eyes. His name was Justin.

That was all, and the only person who really lived close to me was Izzabella, and she lived almost ten miles away. The papers didn't have any phone numbers, or anything that would be to helpful, so they only thing that I was going to be able to do was walk.

Another shiver ran down my spine. The second I stepped out of that door, I would have no one, and nothing to protect me, but the it hit me, again.

In the box was a pen, and my mom had told me that if you press the pen then it'll turn into a sword. Taking another breath I look in the box and find a golden pen. I smile, and press it, not knowing that else to do. In a second the pen turns into golden sword that was about three feet long. There was no way anything was going to get in my way now.


End file.
